Black Sabbath
|ja_kanji = ブラック・サバス |user = Polpo |namesake = |type = Automatic Stand |mangadebut = |stats = |note= (Power: A - When grabbing someone)|notealign=right}} |destpower = E (A - When grabbing someone) |speed = A |range = A |durability = A |precision = E |potential = E |colors = VentoAureo |animedebut = GW Episode 3}} is the Stand of Polpo featured in Vento Aureo. Appearance Black Sabbath appears as a large humanoid with a head, bound in a dark laced cloak and Venetian hat. Its body is riddled with small cables giving the impression of stitches. For unknown reasons, Black Sabbath bears an Arrow motif on its hands and collar. It is designed after a Venetian costume, notably inspired by the work of Casanova and by the image of Death. The borders of its hat and the scarf are used to evoke the image of Medieval Italy. All media featuring Black Sabbath portray it as being white and wearing a black cloak, befitting its name. Personality Black Sabbath is an automated Stand that blindly follows the instruction given to it and thus doesn't have a personality per se. It nonetheless talks to its victim, grandiosely announcing their impending trial by explaining that they can either "follow the path of the chosen or that of death"Chapter 451, Gang Enrollment (2) when pierced by the Arrow. Abilities Black Sabbath is an automated Stand that follows simple and direct preset commands. As such, it is characterized by its long-range strength, lack of damage transfer (to an extent that Polpo was unaware that Giorno Giovanna beat Black SabbathChapter 456, 5 Plus 1), and straightforward way of attacking. A formidable adversary in the shadows, it is nonetheless vulnerable to sunlight. However, even if beaten, Black Sabbath can be summoned back.Chapter 454, Gang Enrollment (5) For undisclosed reasons, Black Sabbath is linked to Polpo's test and his lighter. When someone holding the lighter puts it out but then reignites it, Black Sabbath materializes within the shadows and attacks all witnesses. It then automatically seeks to impale the souls of those present with the Arrow in its mouth to awaken a possible Stand, even if they have already one. Polpo uses this Stand to weed out the recruits and only keep those with a Stand. Shadow Power Black Sabbath's main ability is to draw power from the shadows.Chapter 452, Gang Enrollment (3) The Stand becomes considerably powerful when it stands in the shadows; its prowess can increase at least to the point where it can overpower and outspeed Gold Experience.Chapter 453, Gang Enrollment (4) Moreover, Black Sabbath can hide in the shadows. It can sink inside a shadow as if it was water and go from one point to another to reemerge as long as the shadows are linked, allowing it to reposition itself in the midst of battle. It can even hide in small shadows and use them as transportation, using a bird's shadow to cross the sunlit space and hide inside an isolated tree's shadow. The drawback of this ability is that Black Sabbath is vulnerable to light. Being even partially exposed to sunlight pains it considerably, thus its movements are restricted to the shadows. To escape, the Stand must touch a shadow again and hide inside. In the sunlight, it is vulnerable and Gold Experience was able to destroy it with a barrage of punches. Soul Pull By grabbing an ordinary human's shadow, Black Sabbath is able to forcibly drag out their souls, whereas grabbing a Stand User's shadow would drag out their Stand. Arrow Storage Black Sabbath can store objects inside its mouth, and Polpo uses that to hide an Arrow inside. The Stand can then pull it out when needed, and consistently pierce people with the Arrow to awaken a Stand with little care about whether they have a Stand or not already. When Polpo unwittingly shoots himself in the mouth, he also destroys the Arrow inside Black Sabbath's mouth. Chapter * * * * }} In Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Black Sabbath appears as the enemy faced in Chapter 3 of Super Story Mode. In all of its attacks, it will attempt to grab Giorno or Gold Experience. If it does, it will pull Gold Experience toward it and stab it with the arrow, dealing massive damage to Giorno. If Giorno attempts to stay in the sunlit parts of the stage for a long period of time, Black Sabbath will home in on him using bird shadows. Secret Factors Chapter 3 # Giorno must attack Black Sabbath while it's in the shadows. This will activate a cutscene of Gold Experience attempting to hit the Stand, only for it to melt into the shadow of the building. (Value of 3) # Giorno has to realize that Black Sabbath can move using bird shadows. This is automatically completed when Black Sabbath attacks Giorno by doing so. (Value of 2) # Giorno must knock Black Sabbath down while it is in the sunlight. This will activate a cutscene of Black Sabbath cowering in pain from the sunlight before returning to the shadows, allowing Giorno to realize its weakness. (Value of 3) # Giorno must break one of the columns in the courtyard with a Stand Shoot. (Value of 2) Trivia *In the Meet the Gangster Beyond the Wall story arc, Polpo is seen chewing off his fingers, and in the next panel seemingly grows them back. This is never explained, but Giorno suggests that it may be part of Polpo's Stand ability. *In the song Black Sabbath the starting lyrics go; "What is this that stands before me? / Figure in black which points at me" Black Sabbath's clothing is black and- when first introduced -is a mysterious figure that suddenly appears. What's more, its pose for both its stat pages in the manga and [[w:c:jojo:JOJO A-GO!GO!|''JOJO A-GO!GO!]] is of it ''pointing. Gallery Manga= BS first.png|Black Sabbath's first appearances Chapter 452.jpg|Cover, Chapter 452 Chapter 453.jpg|Black Sabbath's stats page, Chapter 453 Chapter 454.jpg|Cover, Chapter 454 BS Killing a oldman.png|Black Sabbath kills an old man using Arrow BS GE shadow.png|Black Sabbath drags Gold Experience from Giorno's shadow BS Shadow hiding.png|Black Sabbath hidden in shadow BS Appear.png|Black Sabbath appears from the shadows BS catched ECHOES.png|Black Sabbath drags Echoes (Act 3) from Koichi's shadow BS catch GE foot.png|Black Sabbath catches Gold Experience's foot EVEN THREE FREEZE IS USELESS.png|Black Sabbath's grip persisting even under the effect of 3 Freeze BS disappear in the sun.png|Black Sabbath disintegrates in the sunlight GE Muda to BS.png|At the same time, Gold Experience punching it Polpo's death.png| The death of both Polpo & Black Sabbath |-| Other= BlackSabbath.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' Giogio09.png|Polpo and Black Sabbath in ''Vento Aureo'' (PS2) References Site Navigation Category:Part 5 Stands Category:Automatic Stands